listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional monkeys
The following is a list of fictional monkeys. Apes, which are not monkeys, have their own page. Literature * Bandar-Log, The – from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book * Chee-Chee – companion of Doctor Dolittle, created by Hugh Lofting. * Curious George – who usually looks like a juvenile chimpanzee in the drawings, but is described as a "monkey" in the text * Golden Monkey, unnamed – dæmon in Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials novels. * Herr Nilsson – pet monkey of Pippi Longstocking, created by Swedish author Astrid Lindgren. * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the Burroughs novels. * Number fifty-two - the first-person monkey narrator of Some Novel Monkey * Sun Wukong – (PY) or Sun Wukung (WG), the Monkey King - from classic Chinese literature, particularly Journey to the West * winged monkeys, the – in the Oz books ** Chistery – in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West * Zephir – from the Babar the Elephant series * An unnamed baboon – which lives on the grounds of Stoke Moran, the home of Dr. Grimesby Roylott in the Sherlock Holmes story The Adventure of the Speckled Band, by Arthur Conan Doyle. * An unnamed monkey – who is the central character in Saki's short story The Remoulding of Groby Lington. * The 蒼猿 (cāng yuán) in Jinyong's novels The Return of the Condor Heroes and The Heavenly Sword and the Dragon Saber. Cartoon monkeys * Abu – pet in Disney's Aladdin * Blip – Space Ghost * Gleek – Super Friends * I.R. Baboon – I Am Weasel * Mojo – Homer's helper monkey on The Simpsons * Monkey – Monkey superhero from "Dexter's Laboratory" * Monkey – from ""Joe and Monkey" * Monkey (full name Derek the Monkey) - from the internet cartoon Weebl and Bob * Mr. Teeny – Krusty's monkey on The Simpsons * Nikima – Tarzan’s sidekick in the 1970s Filmation series. * Playful Heart Monkey – a Care Bears cousin * Rafiki – mandrill in Disney's The Lion King films and shows * The Scary Monkey from the Scary Monkey Show (Invader Zim) * Son Goku – saiyan (can transform into monkey) Dragon Ball Z * Various inhabitants of Monkey Island, including at least one three-headed monkey * The evil monkey that torments Chris Griffin in Family Guy * The monkey from Prometheus and Bob * Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff Girls Film * Dodger – the trained pickpocket monkey from Monkey Trouble (1994) * Ella – the killer monkey from the horror movie Monkey Shines (1988) * Mona – Robinson Crusoe on Mars * Nikko – the flying monkey commander from The Wizard of Oz * Shakma – baboon in Shakma (1990) * Spike – Ace Ventura's monkey companion in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) and Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995). * Tug – capuchin monkey from Babe: Pig in the City (1998) * Jack - ghost/pirate monkey in Pirates of the Caribbean Television * Monkey – an anthropomorphic monkey-god from the Japanese television series of the same name, based on the Chinese classic Journey to the West (above); the series gained a cult following in the UK and Australia in its English-dubbed version * Marcel – Ross's pet capuchin monkey in Friends * Klaus – Dieter's touchable monkey on the Saturday Night Live skit "Sprockets" * Joey and Davy Monkey – on Sesame Street * Rainbow Monkeys – a fictional toyline (later revealed to be real monkeys) in the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! – The name is probably self-explanatory... Other fictional monkeys * Agent 9, a playable character in the Spyro the Dragon video game series * Aiai, Meemee, Baby, and Gongon –the monkeys in the Super Monkey Ball series of video games. * Beppo – was Superman's pet monkey. * Mankey and evolution Primeape – in the Pokémon anime and related games and merchandise * Specter - Main villain of the Ape Escape series. Was once the most famous monkey at the Monkey Park. * Mr Chimp - denizen of the forum Your Lost. Notable as the longest-serving simian-based community member, and, despite the name, not actually being a chimpanzee. See also * List of historical monkeys * List of fictional apes (and some other primates) * Monkeys